


The Asset's Birthday

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's birthday, M/M, Meltdown, Paw patrol birthday party, Seizure, Things get emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Bucky is turning three and everyone is more than excited to celebrate his special day with him. But even with preparations, Steve fears something will go wrong. All that mattered was that Bucky had the best birthday ever.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. March 9th

**Author's Note:**

> The wait is finally over. Tomorrow is the big day and I will be posting it early. You might need tissues.💙

A day before Bucky's big day and Steve couldn't feel more nervous. He left the rest of the Avengers to deal with decorations and making things not overwhelming for him. Steve, so badly, wanted to make tomorrow extra special for him. But there was limits for Bucky and they needed to respect that.

There wasn't much Steve could do to prepare Bucky for such a party. The last party he was at was Nat's and that was months ago. Plus Nat's party was kind of an adult party with the exception of Bucky. Bucky's birthday would be mainly child. Steve just hoped Bucky wouldn't be too overwhelmed.

If he could find him.

"Bucky, where are you, pal?" The game hide and seek was taken to new extremes when Bucky realized the many places he could hide in. The vents somehow ended up as a favorite and Steve was always close to a heart attack when he couldn't find him. Today was one of those times where a heart attack was in the making. Steve has been searching for Bucky for almost ten minutes. He looked everywhere; cabinets, closet and the vents. Bucky wasn't even under the bed and Steve didn't want to cheat by asking Jarvis but at this point he was at that option.

"Okay, Bucky game over. Please come out." Harley wasn't being much help, when Steve asked her if she could find him, she just tilted her head. That only escalated Steve's fear.

"Bucky, where are you? Please stop hiding." Fear was laced in Steve's voice. He really started to hate Bucky's spy skills.

"Jarvis, where's Bucky?"

" _Sensory room sir, under the bean bag chair_." Said Jarvis. Steve's chest instantly released all the tension. He was still on the floor and wasn't injured or stuck somewhere. Steve went in the sensory room, that he thought for sure was locked; then he heard a giggle.

"I think I hear something." The giggling got louder, Steve slowly walked to the bean bag chair then lifted up the chair. Bucky laughed and tackled Steve.

"You're so good at hiding, you scared me."

"Sowwy."

"It's okay. Let's talk for a minute." Steve sat him on top of the bean bag chair. "Tomorrow is an important day for you, do you know why?"

"Me?"

"It is about you. Tomorrow is your birthday. So everyone is going to be here tomorrow celebrating you."

"'Oki?"

"I don't know Buck, I've asked Thor the other day and he said Loki looks better but he's not sure if he's ready to be out for even a day." Steve's heart cracked when he saw Bucky pout a little. At that moment, Steve just wanted to bring the party to Loki or just have Loki video chat. But maybe Dr. Cho could figure out something for Loki.

"But hey everyone is bringing you presents and a little birdie told me someone special to going to arrive." Steve could already imagine Bucky's face.

"So how about today, we have a fun day?" Bucky nodded. It was finally nice of enough weather that Bucky can go outside. Steve put on his long sleeve flannel shirt and jeans, he sort of had the whole day planned out and wanted Bucky to be comfortable.

After a short breakfast, and because Bucky was too excited, they started to head downstairs. Steve packed Bucky's bag full of the essentials and Bucky had his toys. Tony still advised against using his old car since the chance of it not starting was too high for Steve's concern. Steve put Bucky in one of Pepper's SUVs, Bucky and Harley was instantly comfortable. There was so much room than his tiny car. Steve turned on the child locks and went to their first destination.

The mall.

Bucky has never been to the mall because the amount of people there. But Steve decided to just stick to one store to minimize the chance of a meltdown. They haven't even entered the store and Bucky was already becoming a nervous wreck.

"It's okay, everything is alright." Then Steve realized, he forgot Bucky's harness. He had Harley's. But he wasn't worried about Harley running away, it was Bucky he was worried about. Steve's grateful that Bucky still has on his medical bracelet but Bucky didn't like strangers near him, so the panic of Bucky running away and no one able to contact him surged through the roof.

"Sweetheart, hold my hand and don't let go please." Bucky grabbed his hand and didn't let go. They went in the men's section. Steve found a few flannels that matched Bucky's eyes, well close. Nothing could match those eyes.

He found a few jeans and sweatpants. He found a things for himself, then went in the shoe section.

"Pick what you want." He knows for sure Bucky needed more boots because he and Harley always played with the shoes like they were toys.

"That." Steve got a pair of Dr. Martens that looked a little like his original pair.

"These aren't your size." He found Bucky's size and tried them on.

"Fit right?" Bucky nodded. "Okay, choose another." Bucky spotted a pair of vans. Again, it wasn't Bucky's size so Steve went to search for the right side. Steve found the right size and made him walk around for a second.

"Those look good on you. Sit down." Said Steve. Bucky kicked off the shoes and looked at the carpet. He hasn't felt carpet in months. Their old place had carpet, the tower was completely hardwood with some rugs. What made the carpet more interesting, it had designs. Circles, lines and squares. Bucky smiled and stepped on the funny objects. He stepped on another object and laughed a little. Harley whined a little but kept following him. Then he turned around to a mirror, interesting. When he turned back around, Steve was gone.

"Daddy?" Bucky looked around, he was just gone. He walked around until he found himself in the bedding section.

"Daddy?" Bucky sat down next to a bed and cried. A few people looked at him, but no one stopped.

"Hello?" Said an elderly worker. Bucky tried to back away from her but he was flushed against the display bed and he couldn't go under.

"Oh, it's okay. Are you lost? Did you lose someone?"

"Daddy?" She looked at him for a second the nodded.

"Okay, do you know his number?" Bucky whined and started to bite his arm. Harley sat on his legs to calm him.

"Don't hurt yourself, please. Can I touch your arm?" Bucky growled a little and cowered away. His sleeve came up enough to show his bracelet.

"Oh, you have a medical bracelet. Good. If I can see your arm, I can call your daddy." Bucky frowned and shook his head. The lady sighed and sat down near to him. Bucky stared at her then poked her name tag.

"My name is Sara, what's your name?" Bucky shook his head then showed his arm. 

"Oh, Bucky. That's a nice name. Thank you for showing me." She quickly looked at the writing on bracelet and called the number.

"Hello Steve Rogers. Hi, I work in the store and I have a fella here, who I think got lost and is scared. His name is Bucky. We're just next to the bedding, second row from the escalators." She hung up. 

"Where's your shoes?" She chuckled. Bucky was getting more nervous as minutes went by. He's never been by himself this long before and he was terrified. Then Steve came flying around the corner.

"Bucky. Oh God, there you are." Bucky hugged him and cried. Steve sighed and tried not to cry.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." The worker left. Steve sat Bucky on the bench and waited until he calmed down.

"Why did you wander off?"

"That." He pointed to the carpet from the shoe aisle. Steve should have figured Bucky would get so distracted by shapes on a carpet.

"Sweetheart, you have to stay close to me in places like this. Someone could have-." Steve stopped himself before he put the fear of public places in Bucky. He didn't need that. "I'm sorry, I should have heard you, are you okay?" Bucky somewhat nodded, he was a bit shaken up. Steve was as well, he really regret not bringing that harness.

"Okay, since we're all okay and have all that we need. Do you want a cookie?"

"Cookie." A smile. Steve put on Bucky's original shoes and paid for their items. Before they got to the exit, he had Bucky grip Harley's handle and his hand and Steve gripped on Harley's leash. 

"Everything is okay." They stepped out into the open, a lot more people. Bucky was instantly nervous. Luckily the cookie shop was on the outside of the food court and wasn't in the middle of the chaos. Steve bought four cookies and quickly left the mall.

They sat in the car for while Bucky ate his cookie. Steve was still decompressing from the whole incident. At some point, he was hoping to start leaving the harness but that wasn't happening any time soon.

"Do you want to go somewhere fun?" Bucky frowned at him. He said the mall would be fun and he got lost.

"You've been there before and we can spend the rest of the day there." Bucky still didn't seem too sure about this place. Steve smiled at him and started the car.

They arrived at the park. Bucky got excited, he loved the park. What made it even more special? No kids were there. Which was a little odd, but kids hogged everything.

"Play?"

"Yeah, go play." Bucky walked into the playground area but he's never played with this stuff. Then he spotted a long green thing. He always wanted to try that.

"That?"

"That's a slide, do you want to try it?" Bucky nodded. He didn't know how to get up there.

"Help." 

"Step up there." Bucky walked up the steps then there was a wobbly bridge. 

"One step at a time, you're doing good." Bucky was shaking a lot, not because the steps were moving but because he was nervous. Steve could already tell his sensory problems and depth perception was making this difficult for him. After a few minutes, Bucky crossed the bridge and smiled.

"Good job, I know that was a lot. Keep going." Bucky walked up the steps then reached the slide.

"Sit down then put your legs on the slide and push yourself forward a little." Said Steve.

"Fall?"

"You won't fall, I'll catch you when you get down here." Bucky frowned then sat down on the slide. He started to slide then caught himself.

"Scary."

"Buck, I promise everything is going to be okay. Trust me." Bucky whined and then started to slide down to the bottom where Steve caught him.

"Good job, I'm so proud of you." Steve kissed his head, Bucky smiled then looked around for something else.

"That."

"The swings, I think you'll like those better than the slide." Steve set him up on the swing, Bucky was already shaking.

"You're alright. Hold onto these and don't let go and stay seated. The key to this is just let your body flow with it. I'll start you off slowly." Steve pushed him a little. Bucky started to smile.

"Keep holding on." Steve pushed a little harder. Bucky smiled then started to laugh.

"Are you having fun?"

"Fun." He wasn't too high off the ground. His feet was still touching the ground, but any higher would scare Bucky. But this was his favorite thing. The slide or other contraptions in the park didn't interested him. He loved the swings.

They sat in the swings for a while until the sun started to go down. Bucky was yawning a lot and more kids were starting to come out. Once they got in the car, Bucky started to fall asleep. 

"Sweet boy, I need you to stay up."

"Sleepy."

"I know but you still have to eat dinner and take your pills." Bucky frowned. Steve hated to keep him up but if he didn't eat and take pills he would have a bad relapse. Nobody wanted that.

Once they arrived home, Bucky was trying so hard to stay awake. He was doing the slow tired blink, which Steve found adorable. Steve unbuckled him and carried him to their floor, surprisingly Nat, Rumlow and Sam were there.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" 

"Thought we could have dinner with Bucky before his big day. Tony wanted to come but he's busy." Said Sam.

"Oh, I'm not sure how long dinner will last, he's exhausted." Steve sat Bucky on his chair, he truly was struggling.

"You guys made spaghetti? Thanks." Steve fixed a bowl for Bucky and took off his shirt. Rumlow sat next to Bucky who just looked at him funny.

"Why do you look so angry at life?" Said Rumlow.

"You do look angry at something, birthday blues maybe?" Said Sam.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Asked Nat.

"Sleepy."

"Oh, makes sense. Eat a little then you can go to bed." Said Nat. Bucky ate slowly but he was still making a mess.

"Did you guys have a good day?" Asked Nat.

"Yeah, we went to the mall. I'll have to tell that story later. Then we went to the park and he conquered the slide and the swings, which are his favorite." Said Steve.

"That's good. I'm glad you had a good day, tomorrow is going to be so much fun." Said Nat. Bucky slowly started to nod off then spooked himself awake to have another bite of spaghetti.

"Steve, I don't think he's going to make it." Said Sam laughing.

"Just a few more bites, Buck." Bucky took two bites then laid his head on the table. 

"Aw Steve, put the baby in bed." Said Nat. Steve smiled then woke him up a little.

"Stay up for few minutes."

"No." Said Bucky.

"Pills then I got to get you cleaned up then in pj's." Steve warmed up milk then got Bucky's pills. Bucky took them then drank his milk. Steve picked him then brought him in the bathroom and wiped him down. They went in the bedroom and Steve got him changed and in bed. Bucky immediately fell asleep.

"Tomorrow is going to be such a special day. You're going to have so much fun. I'll be back in a few minutes." Steve kissed his head then closed the door behind him.

"If he's tired just from an outing like that, he's going to be asleep before bed time tomorrow." Said Steve.

"That's good. Everything is pretty much set up downstairs. He's going to love it. And he has a ton of presents already." Said Nat.

"Good. I can't believe he's going to be three. And the milestones that he's been making, I'm so proud of him." Said Steve sitting on the couch.

"We all are. Three year olds start to develop a sense of independence. What changes are you making?" Asked Sam.

"We'll start potty training more than maybe we can get him in pull ups. Then I'll work with his therapist's sister to see when exactly we can start school. Maybe I can start having him do more chores. But that's as far as I got with him on change." Said Steve.

"Maybe start teaching independence and responsibility. And start getting him to work out more." Said Nat.

"I understand the independence and responsibility part, but why working out? He's not gaining weight."

"Muscle can be lost if it's not exercised enough. And Bucky's been inactive for almost a year, so he might be losing weight actually. I mean wrestling Sam and Rumlow only helps so much." Said Nat. 

"Yeah, that makes sense. So I'll start bringing him on jogs. But he hates getting up early."

"Figure something out. He can't lose any of his strength in case someone decides to snatch him." Steve sighed. If Bucky loss any important muscle because he's not exercised enough, he wouldn't have enough strength to fight anyone.

"Alright, I'll start working him."

"Good, now this mall story." Said Sam. As Steve told the story, he began to notice that he started sounding like a dad telling how he lost his child in a mall. He would have found himself laughing at it now, if it wasn't for the fact that Bucky could have taken by someone or hurt someone.

"Earth to Steve?" Said Sam.

"Yeah?"

"You zoned out. You look tired too, we'll head out. We need you well rested too."

"Yeah, okay. Goodnight guys." They left. Steve cleaned up the table and went in the bedroom. Bucky was laying on his side of the bed, most likely looking for his scent. Steve changed his clothes and laid Bucky on his chest.

"You're going to have so much fun tomorrow." Steve could see a small smile creep on Bucky's face. Steve wasn't expecting Bucky to love everything in the party. A few tantrums here and there and most likely a meltdown if they weren't careful, but Steve had a plan for those situations. 

As the night went on, Steve found himself not able to sleep. He watched the clock until it struck twelve. He wanted to say happy birthday at the very second the day switched over. A little extreme, yes. But it was worth it, plus Bucky would do the same for him.

12:00 a.m.

"Happy Birthday, Bucky."


	2. March 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the baby's birthday and Bucky has the time of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have your tissues ready💙.
> 
> I want everyone to comment happy birthday to Bucky in the comments.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Bucky. Happy birthday to you." Sang The Howling Commandos.

"Aw, thanks guys." Said Bucky. He was just turning twenty-eight. They didn't have a cake or anything special, just a few beers. Steve was the one who asked the Commandos to sing to Bucky, even though he asked them not to. But it felt nice for there to be a little tension released.

Little did anyone know it was going to be his last birthday.

Steve woke up from the memory with tears falling from his eyes. Despite the fall being so long ago, it haunted him every year; every day that he couldn't reach an inch closer to Bucky's hand. Every year on Bucky's birthday since Steve woke up from ice, he silently sang happy birthday to Bucky in hopes that he would hear him in heaven.

But Bucky wasn't dead. He suffered decades of abuse. Steve was sure nobody at Hydra dared to even tell Bucky that he had a birthday. March 10th just became another day to him.

Until now.

Steve looked over at Bucky, still sleeping. He would be asleep for a while. Just enough time for Steve to make sure everything was okay downstairs. Harley jumped up on the bed in his place and snuggled with Bucky. Steve snuck out and went downstairs.

The main area looked amazing, everything was Paw Patrol themed. Everyone had on firefighter hats or police hats. There was a happy birthday sign hanging from the ceiling, all the presents were stacked on the table. There was a chair next to window labeled for the king with a crown.

"So did we do good?" Asked Sam.

"That's for Bucky to decided, but I say he's going to love it." Said Steve.

"Is he still asleep?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, he should be up in a few minutes."

"Good, you start him a birthday breakfast. We're waiting on Clint and his crew and Thor to be here."

"What about Loki?"

"Haven't heard anything, sorry Steve." Steve sighed. It would hurt to see Bucky's reaction when he realize Loki wasn't there. He didn't want to ruin his birthday. Steve went back up to his floor, Bucky was just waking up.

"Good morning, sweet boy. It's finally your birthday."

"Birth. Day. Me."

"That's right. It's day all about you. I'm going to fix your favorite breakfast."

"Eggs?"

"Yeah, eggs and rice." Said Steve changing him. Bucky started to chew on his fingers and stare at the ceiling.

"Everything alright?" Asked Steve. Bucky wasn't responding, Steve followed his gaze; nothing was on the ceiling. The fan was off.

"Hey, Bucky?" Steve touched his face, Bucky wasn't twitching or anything, so it wasn't a seizure. But Bucky doesn't usually stare off like that. After a second, Bucky looked at him then smiled.

"You okay, you zoned out, you ready to go eat?" Bucky nodded and followed him to the main area. Steve fixed a bowl for him and left a few blueberries on the side.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Doggy, day?"

"When is Harley's birthday?" Bucky nodded. Steve wasn't sure how to answer that, all he knew was Harley was two years old. "I'm not sure, but how about this weekend or next week we go to the pet store and she can pick out a toy?" Bucky nodded then tried to get up, the waist belt was still there.

"Play?"

"Yeah then you're going down for a nap." Steve unbuckled the waist belt and Bucky went to the living area and played with his toys. While he entertained himself, Steve started to have doubts about the party. He knew Bucky would love it, but still the lingering fear of a bad meltdown preventing him from enjoying the party was haunting Steve. Seizures were also a big fear, those couldn't be avoided even if Steve begged. And the last thing anyone wanted to happen was the winter soldier coming out. He knew what triggers Bucky into his meltdown and seizures and asked everyone to avoid bringing anything with loud noises or flashing lights. But Steve had a hunch that something was going to set him off today.

After an hour of playing, Steve put Bucky down for a nap then quickly went downstairs again. Everyone was here now.

"Where's the kid?" Asked Tony.

"Napping. Is everything ready?" Asked Steve.

"All good. Just waiting on the man of the hour." Said Sam.

"Okay, now I'm losing my mind on this but nothing is going to trigger him right?"

"Define triggering?" Asked Tony.

"Seizures and meltdowns."

"Well Steve we're not doing the flashing lights or disco ball. I know that much triggers him, but you know him best so you need to make sure everything is okay before he gets down here." Said Nat. Steve nodded and looked around the room. Everything looked okay, some might trigger a tantrum but nothing looked to trigger seizures or meltdown.

"Everything looks good, the only thing that worries me now is the presents."

"We can only hope that everyone did what you asked." Said Nat. Steve sighed and hoped that everyone did what he asked. But he wouldn't know until Bucky opened the presents. 

"Tell me again why I couldn't buy a piñata?" Asked Tony.

"Do you really want Bucky to hit something and expect candy to fall out of it?" Steve asked.

"I think he would like it. Gives him a chance to hit something."

"Okay, let me piece this together. Bucky is possessive over candy, if anyone tries to grab the candy; he will not hesitate to fight anyone." 

"Good call." Steve thought about piñatas when he went through birthday party ideas for kids, but after he saw that candy was going to be the reward. He immediately knew how it would end if they took that route. And even if there was enough for everyone, Bucky wasn't going to let anyone take any without a fight. 

After triple checking everything, Steve felt a little better about the party. He told everyone the possibility of a meltdown or seizure were going to be high and that a tantrum was definite possibility, but they were prepared for it.

" _Captain Rogers, Mr. Barnes is awakening_." Said Jarvis.

"Showtime." Said Steve. He went back to his floor then into his room. Bucky was moving around and trying to escape his blankets.

"Hey bud, did you sleep good?" Said Steve untangling him.

"Yeah."

"That's good." Steve put a shirt on him that said 'Birthday King'. He found that shirt in the store yesterday and had to hide it from Bucky. He put on Bucky's favorite jeans then brushed his hair.

"Going?"

"We are going downstairs, there's something you should see." They started to head downstairs, Steve was so excited. Bucky still didn't know what was going on. Then the elevator doors opened.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Yelled everyone. Bucky flinched a little then smiled.

"Me?"

"Yeah, this is your birthday party." Said Steve. Bucky started to laugh then smelled something sweet.

"Oh, he smells cake. We have stuff to do before we get to that part, sweetheart." Said Nat kissing his cheeks, staining them with red lips. Steve brought him to the birthday chair and put the crown on his head. 

"There you go, birthday king. How is that?" Asked Steve. Bucky kept smiling then noticed everyone was here. Crowds made him a little nervous, but it was okay since it was his family and they were all wearing police or firefighter hats. Harley came up him and licked his hand, he was still a little overwhelmed. 

"Harley, can I get you to wear this?" Said Steve putting a birthday hat on her. Harley shook her head causing it to fall off. Steve found a birthday ribbon instead and tied it on her collar.

"Alright, so we can start off with games then cake then presents?" Asked Pepper.

"Yeah, sounds good." Said Steve. Bucky got up from his chair and followed his nose. He smelled the cake then he smelled a box, it smelled like candy. But it was wrapped, that wasn't going to stop him. Until someone picked him up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Asked Rumlow.

"Papa, want."

"Can't open those yet. I can't believe you're three, now I feel old. But you're still my kid, though." Said Rumlow kissing his head. Bucky started to smile then started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Daddy, old."

"Go say that to him." Rumlow put Bucky on his feet, Bucky shuffled through the crowd until he found Steve.

"Daddy, old."

"Are you calling me old?" Bucky nodded. Steve looked over at Rumlow who was laughing.

"Bucky, you're biologically the oldest person in this room. I wouldn't be calling anyone old." Steve was amazed how no one was questioning how Bucky was the oldest but also the youngest person, but that just showed how everyone accepted him as he was.

"Alright, everyone game time." Said Pepper.

"First up is musical chairs. Fun classical game. Simple rules, the chairs will be placed in a circle and music will play, everyone will walk around. When the music stops, everyone has sit on a chair. If you're standing, you're out. We keep going until there is one person sitting." Said Tony.

"Rules?" Asked Nat.

"No one pushes the children, children can push adults." There was a weird silence when Tony finished that statement. No one was afraid of the children, it was Bucky they were afraid of. He didn't know how strong he was. He could hurt someone with his strength.

"Tony, some children are stronger than others."

"Then ask him to be gentle. Everyone in position." Steve sighed. Asking Bucky to be gentle wasn't going to be easy.

"Jarvis, play us a song." A song played. Everyone walked around, Bucky didn't really understand what was going on, then the music stopped. Everyone sat down, expect Rumlow.

"Oh well." Rumlow sat on the couch and played with Harley. The music started again. Everyone got up and walked around. Music stopped again, Nat pushed Clint on the ground.

"Nat?"

"Sorry." Clint was out. As the game continued, the Barton family was out. Pepper, Bruce and Tony all got out. Thor fell out of his chair giving a chance for Nat to claim it. Then Steve got out because he wanted to give Bucky a chance. Bucky pushed Sam down. Now all those were left was the assassins. Bucky and Nat weren't moving much, they were both too focused on the chair.

Music stopped.

Bucky pushed Nat then sat down.

"Good job, Bucky. You won." Said Steve.

"Mommy?"

"I'm okay, sweet boy. Congrats."

"Next up on the activities list is an obstacle course. So you have to get the bean bag in this hole, then you race walk to the kitchen to get a ping pong ball to skip over water by blowing then race over to final obstacle of trying to knock over three bottles with ball tied to your waist. First team to win, gets nothing." Said Tony.

"I don't think Bucky would want to play." Said Steve. Bucky would be more focused on playing with the water more than anything, so he sat this one out with Rumlow.

"Alright two teams."

"Nat, Steve, Sam, Clint, Cooper on one team and Tony, me, Laura, Lila and Thor on the other." Said Pepper. Everyone divided up into their teams, then they started. Nat vs. Tony. Nat was already in lead because she had good aim.

"Say go mommy." Said Rumlow.

"Mommy go." Cheered Bucky. Nat won the first round, next up was Steve vs. Thor. They were both matched at one point.

"Steve, you suck." Said Rumlow.

"Daddy go." Said Bucky. Steve smiled and pulled ahead, winning for his team. Next was Lila vs. Cooper, Cooper won. Laura vs. Clint. Laura won. Final round, Sam vs. Pepper. They were closely matched until Sam pulled ahead by knocking over the bottles faster.

"We won." Said Sam.

"Whatever, you guys have more enhanced than us." Said Tony.

"You have Thor." Said Steve. Then he felt someone tap his shoulder. Bucky was chewing on his fingers and starting to cry. "What's wrong?"

"Hungry."

"Okay, let's go find something." Steve brought him to the kitchen, a platter of food was laid out. Fruits, chickens tenders, pizza, hotdogs and some vegetables. Steve got a bowl of Bucky's favorite fruits and a few vegetables. They sat down on the couch, Bucky ate through the fruits quickly, but tried to run away at the vegetables. 

"Bucky, it's just a few carrot sticks." They were soft baby carrots but Bucky still wasn't trying it. "Bucky, come on." Bucky shook his head then got up. He smelled other fruit and other weird things on people's plate and he wanted that, but Steve wasn't letting him go.

"Apple."

"You will get your applesauce once you finish your vegetables." Bucky started to cry. 

"Aw Steve, just let him skip out on the vegetables for one day." Said Sam.

"One carrot then you can have your applesauce." Bucky took the carrot and gnawed on it.

"This is another thing we are going to work on." Said Steve.

"What? Eating vegetables?" Asked Sam.

"That and chewing. He's limited to what he can eat because he doesn't know how to chew. That's starting to bother me actually."

"Why doesn't the young one chew his food?" Asked Thor.

"Ask Rumlow, it's not something I want to say out loud."

"Well I know most parents will sit in front of their child and mimic chewing then they'll eventually pick it up. Worth a shot?"

"Yeah, I usually just leave him at the table when he eats because he'll reach over and try to snatch from me. But I'll give that shot soon." Bucky looked at Steve's plate and noticed the pizza. It was weird. He looked at all the circular meat on the weird thing. Bucky raised a finger.

"Put it down, mister." Said Steve.

"Want."

"No, this is too much."

"Please?" Puppy dogs again. Steve sighed and tore off a piece of pepperoni. Bucky took it and swallowed it. This was different, he kind of liked it.

"Can I get you to try a pineapple?" Asked Sam. Bucky took it then swallowed it. It was sweet, too sweet. Bucky didn't like that and coughed it up.

"It's too sweet for you, take your applesauce." Said Steve. Bucky took his applesauce and made his rounds of trying to get stuff off of people's plates, that is until Nat told him to sit down and he stopped asking.

After everyone finished eating, it was time for cake. Ice cream cake, that is. Same as Nat's, just decorated with the Paw Patrol characters. They avoided the candles again. But a cute number 3 was sitting on top of the cake.

"Alright, birthday song in 3..2..1. Happy birthday to you." Everyone sang to him. Bucky was smiling and laughing. 

"Okay, we're going to imagine you blew out the candle. And you get the first slice." Said Tony. Steve cut him a slice then put it on a plate. Bucky didn't wait and took a handful and put it in his mouth, causing his shirt to become dirty.

"That's why I take off your shirt, but it is your birthday. Enjoy your cake." Said Steve kissing his head. Everyone got a slice, Bucky finished his too quickly then noticed the others. Everyone had a slice. Bucky got up and started to pull on people's arms to give him a slice. Everyone denied him a piece, which was making him frustrated. He went to Sam and tried to grab his plate.

"Kid, this is mine."

"Mine."

"You had yours. I want some."

"Bucky, come here." Said Steve. Bucky looked at him then noticed Lila's. She wasn't near hers. Bucky went to her plate and ate it.

"That's mine." Said Lila. Bucky growled at her. Steve quickly picked him up and sat him on the kitchen floor.

"That was very disrespectful, time out for ten minutes." Said Steve. Bucky started to cry then he started to scream.

"Lila, I'm sorry you can get another one." Said Steve.

"Okay." Lila got another slice, while Bucky was still going through his tantrum. Steve knew this was coming and there was probably another one in the works later in the day. He just hated hearing Bucky so upset.

"Steve, he's fine. You handled that well." Said Nat.

"I know, I just hate hearing him like this." The screaming stopped after a few minutes, the crying was still coming in full swing. Harley walked over to the kitchen and the crying started to die down. After five minutes, Bucky was completely quiet.

"Come here, Buck." Said Steve. Bucky got up from the kitchen floor and walked to Steve. He was still crying a little bit, sucking on his fingers and he was breathing a little hard.

"You know what you did was wrong, right?" Bucky didn't look at him, his eyes kept drifting towards to cake.

"Bucky, look at me." Bucky looked at him, then started to cry a little harder.

"You cannot steal from people, that's wrong. You already had your piece and you didn't need another one. Lila didn't like when you took that. When people say no, you need to listen. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah."

"Go say sorry to Lila." Bucky went to Lila.

"Sowwy."

"It's okay." She hugged him. Bucky flinched then went to Steve then laid on his lap. He always became super clingy after tantrums.

"Are we okay enough to open presents?" Asked Tony.

"Give him a few more minutes, he's still upset." Opening presents so soon would only escalate his behavior again. Waiting until he was completely calm was best. After a few minutes, Bucky managed to calm himself down completely and managed to start smiling again when Steve tickled him.

"Do you want to open your presents?" Asked Steve. Bucky nodded.

"Okay, if that behavior starts again we'll head upstairs and they can finish the party. Understood?" Bucky nodded. Steve sat him in his birthday chair and handed him his first present.

"Alright present time, I will go last because mine doesn't fit in a box." Said Tony. Steve raised an eyebrow but gave a box to Bucky.

"This is from Bruce." Bucky opened it, a few coloring books and a shirt.

"'I am a trouble maker everywhere I go'. That's so true. Thanks Bruce. Say thank you."

"Thank you."

"Next is from Lila and Cooper." Steve handed him a box. Bucky opened it and held up a toy.

"Chase." He handed it to Steve then went through the box and handed him a towel.

"This is a bath toy. So they can go on your fingers when you're in the tub. And this one is a towel with a Chase hood. That's fun, thank you." Said Steve.

"Thank you." Bucky repeated.

"Good job. This is from Clint and Laura." Steve handed him another box. Bucky opened it, it was a blanket but thicker.

"Chase."

"It's a comforter. Hopefully, we can start putting a bed together."

"Thank you." Said Bucky.

"You're welcome, kid." Said Clint. 

"Alright, up next is from Pepper." This time the present was in a bag. Bucky dugged through the bag and held a chewy.

"It's another chewy. Thanks Pepper because we can't find his original." The chewy had went missing a few days ago. The last place it was ever seen was in the living area, but they searched everywhere. Under the couch, in his bookbag and in the bathroom. It was just gone and Bucky was starting to chew on his fingers.

Bucky started chewing then was handed another box. Bucky stared at the box then looked up. Same thing he was doing this morning.

"Everything alright?" Asked Steve. 

"He okay?" Asked Rumlow.

"I don't know he did this this morning too. Bucky, hey?" Steve rubbed his head, Bucky smiled then started to laugh and flap his right arm.

"I think he's having a seizure." Said Bruce. Now that Bruce mentioned it, Bucky's pupils were dialated and he was trembling a little. He tried to get up, but he wasn't steady. Harley pushed against his legs to keep him still.

"Easy, sweet boy." Said Steve. Bucky was still staring at the ceiling and laughing. Then he sighed, he relaxed his arm and looked at Steve.

"Welcome back, you had a little seizure. Feel better?" Bucky nodded and pointed to the presents.

"You want to open more?"

"Please?"

"Okay. This is from Sam." Bucky opened the box. It was a colorful cube and some other fidget toys.

"It's a rubik's cube. You can turn it different ways to get the colors matching." Bucky stared at the toy. Sam demostrated then gave it to Bucky. Bucky tilted his head and kept turning it.

"That will keep him occupied. Thanks Sam."

"Thank you." Said Bucky.

"Your welcome." Said Sam.

"Okay, just a few more. This is from papa." Bucky went through the box and held a toy. Steve turned on the switch, it was vibrating. Bucky immediately put it to his head.

"Is he's supposed to do that?"

"Yeah or he can just hold it. It's a sensory item. I seen it online and I thought he would like that. There's something else in there." Bucky loved it and wasn't letting it go. Steve opened another box and it was a bubble machine.

"Oh, look it a bubble machine. This will be a good addition to your sensory room. And there's candy, thanks Rumlow." Said Steve a little sarcastically. Rumlow shrugged. Bucky wasn't paying much attention anymore, so Steve tapped on his leg.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, kiddo." Said Rumlow.

"Okay, next is mommy." Another box. Bucky opened it with one hand, it was another box.

"It's sand?" Questioned Steve.

"Kinetic sand. He can mold it and play with it, but I do recommend you put that in a contained area. It can be messy." Said Nat.

"Play?" 

"We'll play with this later. Thor is next." Bucky opened the box then gave it to Steve.

"Thor, what is this?"

"I have gifted young Barnes with a toy that was my favorite. It lights in the night and will project the many realms onto the wall."

"Okay, thats cool. We might try this out tonight."

"I have one more gift." Thor stepped out then came back with Loki.

"'Oki." Bucky quickly got up from his chair and hugged Loki.

"Hello little one. Happiest of Birthdays to you." Loki hugged him. He handed him the box, Bucky opened it. Another bracelet.

"What's this for?" Asked Steve.

"It's just a regular bracelet. Dr. Cho told me about friendship bracelets. They hold no power, except the power of friendship."

"Thank you." Bucky stared at the green and gold bracelet.

"You are most welcome, little one."

"Okay, sweet boy. This is a gift from Harley and I but mainly me." Said Steve. Bucky opened the box and gave him the item.

"This is an eraser for paint." Said Steve. Bucky stared at the weird item.

"Can I see this arm?" Said Steve tapping his left arm. Bucky gave him his left arm. Steve rolled up his sleeve then started to rub the item on his red star. It was going away. Bucky growled for a second then stopped. After a minute, his star was gone. Hydra's imprint on him was gone.

"They don't own you anymore. So I decided to free you from what little hold they had on you." Bucky stared at his arm. No more red star. He poked the area then the arm recalibrated. Bucky started to growl again, Steve looked at Bucky's eyes. Cold eyes, Winter wasn't happy about something.

"Hey, Winter. Everything is okay." Said Steve keeping his calm. He could hear some of the others shifting around. As long as everyone was completely calm, Winter wouldn't react.

"It's your birthday too. And my present to you was getting rid of that star. You're not with them anymore and they don't own you either. Is that okay?" Winter stared at Steve for a while, Steve smiled and rubbed his head. Winter relaxed slightly.

"Can I put something on there?" Winter continued to stare at him. Steve knew that stare held more fear than anything and it was something that needed to be worked on. But Winter didn't show often, so they had time. Steve got his paint set and carefully, but quickly painted a white star.

"There you go. All American now." Winter tried to poke the star, but Steve had to keep his hand down so it could dry.

"Happy Birthday, Bucky and Winter." Steve was crying. This wasn't just erasing a red star and putting on the white star, it was erasing Hydra's print on him. Of course there was more imprints that Hydra has left, but erasing that star meant Bucky and Winter was finally free. Winter hit his head then looked at Steve.

"Daddy, cry."

"I'm okay Buck. This means a lot to everyone." Bucky looked at everyone. There was a lot of emotion in the room. Laura and Pepper was crying. Sam and Rumlow were tearing up. Nat was trying not to tear up.

"Alright, enough of the crying. How about some happy things?" Said Tony. Bucky looked over to the table, there were no more boxes. "Oh Buckster, your present is downstairs. Everyone downstairs." 

As everyone headed downstairs, Steve was desperately hoping Tony didn't build anything that would scare Bucky.

"Alright, here you go." The doors opened. It was a playground set. But it wasn't like the ones at the park, it was a saucer swing set so Bucky could just fully sit down without pushing himself. On the side there was a trampoline.

"Play? Play? Please?"

"Of course. Go ahead." Bucky got Steve's hand and went to the swings. He sat on the saucer, Steve pushed him a little, Bucky started to smile. Then he started to laugh.

"Did I do good?" Said Tony.

"I say you did good. He loved the swings at the park."

"Good, now I have one more surprise." Tony left for a minute then came back with something unusual. A life size Chase.

"Who is the birthday boy?" Asked Chase. Bucky was frozen. Steve hoped it wasn't a bad reaction.

"Are you the birthday boy?" Asked Chase. Bucky nodded.

"Do you know me?"

"Chase."

"That's right and as a present, I would like to make you a honorary Paw Patrol member and I want you have this." Chase gave him a police hat and a badge. Then he gave him a stuffed Chase doll. Bucky started to smile and patted Chase's nose. Steve took off his birthday hat and put on the police hat.

"Can I give you one more present?" Chase gave him an a Paw Patrol suitcase. Bucky gave the suitcase to Steve. Steve opened, there was a tiny boat and a letter.

"It says Bucky, because you have been such a good boy since you've arrived, you and your family are invited on an all inclusive cruise to the Bahamas during the summer. You will sail the high seas for a week and enjoy pampering and other luxuries. More will be in store for you once you reach your destination. Oh my God we're going on a cruise?" Said Steve.

"In the summer." Said Tony.

"That's so cool."

"Thank you." Said Bucky.

"You're welcome Buckster."

"Now by family, how many are we talking?"

"You three plus whoever wants to go. You guys have until May to make a decision." Said Tony looking at the others.

"Alright, this will be so much fun. Are you excited?" Bucky didn't know what a cruise was, but Steve knew he would be excited once he figured out what was going on.

"Well Bucky, I must join my team. Until next time." Bucky hugged Chase then he left. Everyone went upstairs, despite Bucky's protest. 

After a while of everyone talking and Bucky wrestling Sam and Rumlow again, it was starting to get late.

"Alright, guys we have to head home." Said Laura.

"Thanks for coming. Take a bag of candy." The Bartons took a bag then left. Bruce said goodbye then Pepper and Tony left. Bucky started to notice that there was less people in the room.

"Well Cap and Buckster, I got to head home. I had fun." Said Sam.

"No." Whined Bucky.

"Bucky, he has to go home." Said Steve. Bucky held Sam's hand and went to the couch.

"Kid, as much as I want to sleep over I have work tomorrow. I got to go." Bucky shook his head then started to cry. Sam hugged him then poked his stomach. Bucky let him go then noticed Nat and Rumlow starting to leave.

"No. No."

"Honey, it's okay." Said Nat. Bucky shook his head.

"We can help you guys bring the gifts to your floor before we go." Said Rumlow.

"Thanks." Said Steve. Nat and Rumlow grabbed a few of the gifts while Steve grabbed the rest. Bucky was still becoming upset that everyone was leaving, so he sat on the couch and pouted.

"Bucky, come on." Said Steve.

"No."

"And the three year old rebellion starts. Bucky, let's go." Said Steve. Bucky looked at him for a second then got up and went in the elevator. When they got to their floor, Bucky sat on the couch and pouted again. As they put the gifts on the table, Bucky grabbed Rumlow's hand and brought him to the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Stay." Bucky got his hand and put it on his head.

"Love to kid, but I have to head home too." Bucky frowned then started rocking himself.

"I had a lot of fun with you today. I'm glad you finally had a birthday." Bucky wasn't listening anymore, his rocking was getting worse. Harley laid her head on his lap and tried to lick his hands.

"Thanks for coming guys, really. He had fun."

"I'm glad. I hope we can celebrate many more." Said Nat.

"Me too. Thanks guys."

"Bye sweet boy." Said Nat. Bucky shook his head and chewed on his fingers. Nat and Rumlow left. Steve sighed then looked at Bucky. The rocking wasn't stopping and Bucky was breathing very hard.

"Are you okay?"

"No. No. NO!" Bucky yelled.

"Bucky, calm down. What's going on?" Bucky got up and hit his stomach. Steve quickly went to him and restrained his arm. Bucky bit him then sat on the ground and screamed. Steve was at a loss. He anticipated a meltdown during the party not after. He had no idea what had set him off. 

"Deep breathes, buddy. Can you talk to me?" Bucky bit his arm again and wasn't letting go. Steve moved to full body restraint, Bucky screamed and tried to twist out his grip. Steve wasn't letting him go. He tried to get Harley to sit on his legs but Bucky was kicking too much and Steve didn't want Harley to get kicked in the chest.

" _Captain Rogers may I advise on using the sensory room for this instance_?" Said Jarvis. That was what the sensory room was for, grounding. Getting Bucky to the room was going to be the challenge. Steve had no choice, if he was going to get Bucky to calm down, he might have to suffer some blows.

"Alright, here we go." Steve picked him up despite the screaming and kicking. He almost dropped him twice with Bucky twisting in his grip, he kept biting and scratching Steve. Steve was trying hard to make sure he didn't put his foot through the wall, but Bucky was kicking hard. He managed to get him to the sensory room, Jarvis opened the door. Steve sat Bucky on his beanbag chair, Bucky started to rock again and bite himself. Steve restrained his arms and made him hold his ball. Bucky slowly began to calm down, Harley started to lay on his legs to ground him.

"Deep breathes, sweetheart. Jarvis, where's the medical kit?" Bucky's flesh arm was bleeding a lot and Steve's shoulder and arm had taken a few bites.

" _In the bathroom, may I call Dr. Banner_?"

"No, we're okay." He would be a little sore for a few hours and he would have to wrap Bucky's arm, but they didn't need medical. As Bucky began calming down some more, Steve kept running through his head at what possibly set Bucky off. He hasn't had a meltdown in a few weeks and for this one to come on so fast and strong, something must have overwhelmed him too much.

"Baby, are you okay now?" Bucky nodded.

"That's good, I need you to talk to me. But first, I need to go get the medical kit, you've hurt yourself pretty bad. Stsy here." Bucky looked at his arm, Steve kissed his head then got up to the bathroom. He retrieved the medical kit and a wet towel then went back in the room. Bucky was playing with the lights now but Steve could still hear him breathing hard.

"Okay, can I see your arm?" Bucky held out his arm. Steve started to clean it, none of the bite marks were too deep. "What got you so upset?"

"Go."

"Go? Everyone leaving got you upset?" Bucky nodded.

"Bucky, parties only last for a day. You're birthday is only for one day, we did all what he had to do today. Everyone needed to go home."

"No."

"I think you were just overwhelmed by seeing everyone leave. You were having so much fun then everyone just left, sound about right?" Bucky looked up at him. Steve smiled at him and stroked his hair back.

"I'm sorry that got you so upset, I guess I should have prepared you for that better. Do you feel better? You haven't had meltdown in a while."

"Play?" It was close to bedtime and meltdowns took a lot out of both of them, but Steve wanted to end the day on a good note.

"Alright." Steve wrapped Bucky's arm and they went in the living area. Bucky went through his gifts and found the vibrating sensory toy. He turned it on and put it to his head. Steve laid out the gifts, most of these could go in the sensory room. The comforter could in there too once Steve made the decision to turn the room into a bedroom.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Hungry." The last thing Bucky ate was ice cream cake and that wasn't filling and he needed to take his pills. Steve gave Bucky a few pieces of fruit to satisfy his stomach. Bucky took his pills then laid on the couch. Steve started to put the presents away, when he came back in the living room, Bucky was almost asleep.

Steve smiled and brought him to the bedroom and got him in his pj's. Bucky started to rub his head on his shoulder.

"Stevie." Said a sleepy Bucky.

"Yes, Buck?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, pal. I'm glad you had so much fun."

"Just like the old days, huh, you punk?" And just like that Bucky was asleep.

"Yeah, you could say that, jerk." If the party was an adult party, Cooper and Lila would have to stay home; Bucky would probably be passed out drunk somewhere. But it wasn't. And Steve was perfectly happy with how everything went today.

Once he got Bucky and himself settled in, he stayed up for a while. It had been a really good day despite the tantrum and the meltdown. And now that Bucky was three, things were going to start changing. Potty training was going to increase, school was coming around soon, learning to chew and sleeping alone during bedtime was going to become big changes in Bucky's life. No doubt Bucky would fight every step of every process and old traumas would probably start to surface. But they needed to happen, whether he liked it or not.

Bucky started to move closer into Steve's side and gripped his shirt. Steve smiled and stroked his hair, a tiny smile appeared on Bucky's face. Steve was glad he had a good day and got a lot of good presents. But Steve couldn't help but stare at his star. His white star. An American, free star. Bucky's metal arm wasn't made in America, it was meant to destroy anything that resembled freedom. But now he was free and nobody was going to take that away from him, Steve wouldn't let them. But Steve also knew Hydra was still trying to find their soldier and wouldn't hesitate to brainwash him again. Bucky wasn't going to go through any of that any more.

He had to figure out a way to keep Bucky from Hydra. 

Until then, he just wanted to hold Bucky tonight; to make sure he was still here and that none of this was a dream.

"Happy Birthday, Bucky. I love you so much." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone survived this part, it's was emotional for me to write. But our baby boy had a good day and that's all that matters.
> 
> Also, I know there are request coming in and not everything will made. So forgive me if your request isn't made

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, you might need tissues tomorrow💙


End file.
